Yang Terbaik
by Sakunyan
Summary: Tomoyo sangat menyukai Kurogane. Tapi saat ia menyadari kalau Kurogane menyukai orang lain, apakah yang akan ia lakukan? "Seperti apapun keadaannya, aku akan tetap memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang yang kusayangi." KuroFai, KuroTomo, SyaoSaku. R&R!


**A/N: Salam kenal, para Senpai dari fandom TRC!**

**Saia Hinamori Sakura, atau seperti yang tertulis di penname saia, Sakura D. Flourite, atau biasa dipanggil Saku-nyan. *gak penting***

**Oh, iya.. Walaupun penname saia itu Sakura D. Flourite, tapi saia sama sekali nggak bermaksud 'menjodohkan' diri saia dengan Fai. Saia lebih senang jadi adiknya daripada jadi kekasihnya! XD *ngaco***

**Dan saia juga bukan pendukung FaiSaku.. Jadi singkatnya, penname saia itu hanya keisengan saia saja! XDDD**

**Dan…. Fanfic ini AU. Kurogane dan Fai saia bikin umurnya lebih muda dari yang seharusnya. Mereka kelas 3 SMA, sedangkan yang lain masih kelas 1 SMA.**

**Oke, langsung saja ke ceritanya! I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Yang Terbaik**

**© Sakura D. Flourite**

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

**

* * *

**

Jam pelajaran keempat di kelas 2-3, sejarah. Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam pekat tampak sedang serius mendengarkan guru-nya yang sedang bercerita tentang sebuah legenda Jepang. Sedikit-sedikit gadis bertubuh mungil itu mencatat sesuatu di buku teks-nya, membuat rambut panjangnya yang sedikit bergelombang itu jatuh menutupi pipinya.

Cukup bosan setelah lama mendengarkan guru-nya berbicara, gadis bernama Tomoyo itu pun iseng melihat ke bawah, tepatnya ke lapangan yang ada di dekat gerbang sekolah, dari jendela di samping tempat duduknya yang ada di lantai 3 itu. Di lapangan itu terlihat beberapa murid dari kelas 3-1 yang sedang bermain voli saat pelajaran olahraga.

Mata violet milik Tomoyo itu pun kemudian tertuju pada seorang lelaki. Lelaki bertubuh besar, berambut hitam, dan bermata merah. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurogane.

Tomoyo tersenyum melihatnya, hanya dengan melihat lelaki itu saja sudah bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Tidak diragukan lagi, Tomoyo memang menyukai lelaki itu. Dia memang telah menaruh perasaan pada Kurogane.

Dilihatnya Kurogane telah siap untuk melemparkan bola voli, tapi bola voli itu terlanjur diambil oleh tangan iseng seorang lelaki berambut pirang. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang tertawa saat Kurogane mengejarnya dengan wajah marah.

Senyum di wajah pun Tomoyo memudar, dia lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti menatap pemandangan itu, dan kembali mendengarkan guru-nya berbicara.

**

* * *

**

"Kurogane!" kata Tomoyo sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Kurogane yang memang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Memang sudah kebiasaan mereka berdua untuk pulang sekolah bersama-sama semenjak mereka bersekolah di SMA yang sama itu, apalagi mereka bertetangga. Tomoyo tersenyum manis saat dirinya sudah ada di samping Kurogane. Mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan pulang bersama.

"Ng…. Bagaimana pelajarannya hari ini..?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Biasa saja." jawab Kurogane singkat.

"Eeh…. Tadi aku melihatmu saat pelajaran olahraga, lho.." kata Tomoyo. "Kau keren saat bermain voli tadi!" katanya lagi, diikuti tawa kecil yang manis. Sedangkan Kurogane hanya menggumamkan 'huh' saja.

"Aah… yang ini bagus sekali!"

"Kau suka..? Kalau begitu, kubelikan yang ini."

"Terima kasih! Aku senang sekali!"

Tomoyo hanya bisa melirik iri kepada sepasang kekasih yang ada di seberang jalan itu. Si cowok baru saja membelikan strap hp untuk kekasihnya. Dan mereka berdua terlihat senang sekali.

Bisakah ia dan Kurogane seperti itu?

Tomoyo segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari sepasang kekasih itu, memutuskan untuk menatap ke bawah saja daripada rasa iri terus menyiksanya.

"Kurogane….. aku.. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu…" kata Tomoyo dalam hati. "Kapankah kau akan menyadarinya..? Dan kalaupun suatu saat kau akan menyadarinya, akankah kau menyambut perasaanku..?"

**

* * *

**

Hari baru saja beranjak malam saat Tomoyo, mengenakan dress terusan santai berwarna putih dan bandana biru muda, berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kurogane dengan membawa sebuah buku teks. Baru saja ia mau mengetuk pintu rumah itu, sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Waaai~ pudding! Kuro-chan baik sekali!"

"Siapa juga yang mau memberikannya kepadamu!"

"Eeh? Kuro-rin jahat~ Kalau begitu….. kuambil!"

"HEI! Jangan bawa pudding-ku kabur!"

BRAKK!

Tomoyo, Fai, dan pudding yang malang itu pun terjatuh bersamaan saat Fai keluar dari pintu rumah itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan! Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada di depan pintu!" kata Fai sambil membantu Tomoyo berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa..?"

"I.. iya…" jawab Tomoyo. Saat itu ada perasaan aneh yang menghinggap di hati Tomoyo. Apalagi saat Kurogane mulai mengamuk pada Fai saat melihat pudding-nya berceceran begitu saja di lantai. "Ng…. Kalau pudding itu, di rumahku masih ada kok persediaannya. Tunggu sebentar, akan kubawa kemari!" kata Tomoyo sambil berlari ke rumahnya yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah Kurogane.

Sambil mengambil pudding itu, Tomoyo pun berpikir soal perasaan aneh tadi. Dia tidak membenci Fai. Bisa dibilang tidak ada alasan untuknya membenci Fai. Fai baik sekali kepadanya, dan juga kepada orang yang ia sukai, Kurogane. Tapi tetap saja…

"Ini puddingnya!" kata Tomoyo, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat ceria.

"Waaai~ Terima kasih, Tomoyo-chan!" kata Fai, menerima pudding itu dengan senang. "Oh, iya… Tomoyo-chan ada apa kemari? Apa ada perlu sesuatu..?" Tanya Fai kemudian.

Tomoyo tersentak. "Ah, iya.. Ini, aku ada pr.. Dan aku tidak mengerti.." kata Tomoyo sambil menatap buku teks-nya. "Fai-san sendiri sedang apa di rumah Kurogane..?"

Fai tersenyum jahil pada Kurogane. "Begini.. Karena aku kasihan pada Kuro-wanwan yang disuruh jaga rumah, jadi aku menemaninya..!" kata Fai. Di belakangnya Kurogane sibuk mengumpat kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Begitu, ya….." Tomoyo berusaha tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, Tomoyo-chan juga ayo masuk! Kita makan puddingnya sama-sama sambil mengerjakan pr!" kata Fai, membuka pintu rumah Kurogane lebih lebar.

"Baik. Permisi ya, Kurogane.." kata Tomoyo, tersenyum pada Kurogane yang masih berusaha menahan amarahnya.

**

* * *

**

"Tomoyo-chan! Pagi!" sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek, Sakura, sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Tomoyo yang baru saja masuk kelas.

"Pagi." sapanya balik. Tomoyo pun kemudian menaruh tas-nya di tempat duduknya yang di dekat jendela, di samping tempat duduk Sakura. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat senang sekali..?"

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah. "Umm…. Begini.. Sebenarnya aku bingung mau memberikan hadiah apa untuk Syaoran-kun nanti…" kata Sakura, menunduk malu. Tomoyo berkedip bingung.

"Hadiah..? Memangnya ulang tahun Syaoran sebentar lagi, ya..?" Tanya Tomoyo polos.

"Eeh..? Tomoyo-chan lupa, ya..? Sebentar lagi kan Valentine!" kata Sakura. Tomoyo terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ooh… Valentine…." Tomoyo berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan agar bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari orang itu, selalu orang yang sama. "Menurutku lebih baik kau beri cokelat, atau cake." usul Tomoyo.

"Justru itu masalahnya….." kata Sakura. "Aku juga tidak begitu tahu selera Syaoran.. Aku jadi takut tidak bisa membuat hadiah Valentine yang istimewa untuknya….." kata Sakura kemudian.

Tomoyo tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, kok… Selama Sakura-chan yang membuatnya, Syaoran pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati!" katanya menghibur sahabatnya itu. Ekspresi Sakura pun berubah cerah.

"Oh iya! Ini…." Sakura buru-buru mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. "Aku beli buku resep cokelat dan cake kemarin…. Karena isinya banyak, aku jadi bingung yang mana yang akan kubuat…." kata Sakura, sedikit membuka-buka isi buku itu. Mata violet Tomoyo pun tertuju pada cokelat-cokelat dan cake yang terlihat menggiurkan itu. "Tomoyo-chan bisa tolong pilihkan beberapa? Agar nanti bisa kupertimbangkan lagi.." kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan buku itu.

"Oke, tenang saja.." kata Tomoyo, tersenyum saat melihat isi buku itu.

"Aah, Tomoyo-chan memang baik sekali!" kata Sakura yang langsung memeluk Tomoyo senang. "Terima kasih!"

**

* * *

**

Malam hari, seperti biasa, Tomoyo belajar di kamarnya. Kali ini pelajaran yang ia mengerti, sehingga dia tidak perlu lagi datang ke rumah di sebelahnya itu. Lagipula, ia juga takut akan melihat pemandangan yang sama lagi. Pemandangan dimana lelaki tampan berambut pirang itu ada di sisi Kurogane.

"Ah, apa yang kupikirkan, sih! Konsentrasi, Tomoyo!" pikir Tomoyo, mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya dengan pensil mekanik. Sekian lama ia berusaha berkonsentrasi, tapi tetap saja pikirannya melayang ke lelaki itu. Lelaki itu dan teman dekatnya.

Sadar dia sudah tidak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi, Tomoyo pun membereskan buku-bukunya, dan mengambil buku resep dari Sakura itu, berharap pemandangan cokelat dan cake bisa membuatnya lupa dengan Kurogane.

"Wah…. Semuanya kelihatan enak sekali.." pikir Tomoyo. "Pantas saja Sakura-chan bingung memilihnya.. Aku juga bingung, sih.." kata Tomoyo, tertawa kecil.

Selembar demi selembar buku itu dibukanya, dilihatnya satu persatu dengan hati-hati. Tomoyo juga menandai beberapa lembar buku itu yang berisi kue yang menurutnya cocok untuk Syaoran. Ia terus membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku resep itu, sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada sebuah kue, Black Forest Cake.

"Black Forest, ya…." gumam Tomoyo dalam hati. "Black.. Kuro– Eh! Kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi, sih..!" kata Tomoyo dalam hati, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi kemudian Tomoyo pun menyerah, ia menghela nafas, dan membiarkan hal tentang Kurogane mengisi pikirannya kembali.

"Kalau aku buatkan untuknya saat Valentine, dia pasti akan menerimanya.. tapi…" Tomoyo menutup matanya, mengingat Valentine-Valentine yang sudah lewat semenjak ia dan Kurogane berteman. Selama itu Tomoyo selalu memberikan hadiah untuk Kurogane setiap hari Valentine, dan selalu diterimanya. Tapi.. kali ini berbeda. Kali ini Tomoyo telah menyadari perasaannya pada Kurogane, dan ia ingin Kurogane bukan sekedar menerima hadiah Valentine darinya, tapi juga menerima perasaannya.

Egois, memang.

Tomoyo kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya, menuju ke balkon rumah yang terakses langsung dari kamarnya itu. Saat itu angin malam bertiup, membuat rambut hitam panjangnya menari lembut mengikuti angin. Tomoyo pun lalu menyentuh pegangan besi yang ada di sana, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya yang bersandar di pegangan besi itu.

Tomoyo teringat saat dia baru masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Kurogane, ini pertama kalinya mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Saat itu Kurogane sudah kelas 2, dan sudah mendapat teman dekat.

Tomoyo menutup matanya lebih erat, berusaha menahan air mata yang akan menetes.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Kurogane, jadi dia pun tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya berteman dengan siapapun, termasuk dengan lelaki itu. Tapi rasanya.. Sakit? Sedih? Kesal? Dia juga tidak mengerti. Perasaan aneh itu selalu datang saat Kurogane bersama teman dekatnya itu, Fai. Walaupun Kurogane baru mengenal Fai saat SMA ini, dan terus-terusan sekelas dari kelas 1 sampai 3, tapi mereka terlihat sangat akrab sekali, berbeda dengan hubungannya dan Kurogane, yang walaupun sudah saling kenal semenjak kecil, tapi tetap saja datar.

Tomoyo mengangkat wajahnya, membiarkan air mata jatuh membasahi wajah cantiknya. Ia tidak menghapus air mata itu, ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir bersamaan dengan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Tomoyo?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar, suara lelaki itu. Tomoyo mengira itu hanya khayalannya saja, tapi suara itu terlalu nyata untuk sebuah khayalan. Jadi….

Tomoyo pun menoleh, menatap lelaki berbadan besar yang sedang menatapnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Mata merah itu, benar-benar menatapnya, menatapnya seorang.

"Ah.. bukan apa-apa, kok….." kata Tomoyo, berusaha tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya. Gawat. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau balkon rumahnya itu berada tepat di samping balkon rumah Kurogane.

"Mana mungkin kau menangis kalau tidak ada apa-apa..?" kata Kurogane lagi.

"Kau… kau tidak tahu 'kan, kalau kau yang telah membuatku menangis, Kurogane?" kata Tomoyo dalam hati. "Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa, sudahlah.." kata Tomoyo kemudian. "Ah, ng.. Aku masuk dulu, ya.. Ada yang harus kukerjakan.." Tomoyo pun lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Mata merah Kurogane berkilat marah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun memanjat pegangan besi balkon rumahnya, dan melompat ke balkon rumah Tomoyo. Tomoyo terkejut melihatnya.

"Kurogane! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tanya Tomoyo yang segera berlari menghampiri Kurogane yang baru saja 'mendarat' di balkon rumahnya itu. "Dasar– Bagaimana kalau kau sampai ja–" Tomoyo terkejut setengah mati saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan memegang erat kedua pundaknya. Mata merahnya menatap dalam ke mata violet Tomoyo, seakan mencari sesuatu. Tak sadar, air mata kembali mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Cih, dasar…." Kurogane tiba-tiba memeluk erat tubuh mungil Tomoyo, membuat gadis manis itu lebih terkejut lagi. "Aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu menangis." kata Kurogane kemudian. "Harusnya kalau ada apa-apa kau ceritakan padaku!"

Tomoyo hanya diam. Perlahan tapi pasti, diangkatnya kedua tangannya untuk balas memeluk lelaki itu. Dia pun lalu menutup matanya, tersenyum lembut.

**

* * *

**

"Pagi, Sakura-chan!" sapa Tomoyo ceria. Hari ini Tomoyo datang lebih dulu dari Sakura. Semalaman ia terlalu senang dan akhirnya bangun terlalu pagi.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan! Pagi!" balas Sakura. Gadis berambut karamel itu mendekati Tomoyo tidak sabar. "Etto– yang kemarin sudah selesai..?"

"Sudah, kok! Aku sudah pilihkan beberapa cake yang cocok untuk Syaoran dan mudah untuk dibuat!" kata Tomoyo, sambil mengambil buku resep dari dalam tasnya, memperlihatkan halaman-halaman yang sudah ia tandai. "Ini cupcake vanilla, bisa dibuat kecil-kecil dan dalam jumlah banyak. Di atasnya juga bisa dihias sesuai dengan tema Valentine. Ah, kalau Syaoran kurang suka vanilla juga bisa diganti dengan rasa cokelat atau moka…." kata Tomoyo, menjelaskan dengan terperinci.

Tomoyo lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya yang telah ia tandai. Di lembaran itu terlihat cokelat-cokelat mungil yang berwarna-warni, membuat mata karamel Sakura berbinar senang. "Kalau ini, membuatnya cukup mudah. Warna dan isinya bisa bervariasi. Soal isinya, bisa diisi kacang, karamel, buah, atau yang lainnya."

Halaman selanjutnya dibuka, di lembaran halaman itu terlihat kue mungil berbentuk hati berwarna pink lembut. "Kalau kue ini, adonan dasarnya sama dengan kue donat, hanya hanya tidak dilubangi. Atasnya bisa diolesi cokelat putih yang sudah diberi warna dan bisa juga ditaburi hiasan.."

Tomoyo kembali melanjutkan ke halaman berikutnya. "Kalau yang ini, cookies! Atasnya bisa dihiasi sesuai tema Valentine juga, sama seperti cupcake. Nah, kalau yang ini agak terkesan mewah, sih.. Tapi kelihatannya saja, kok! Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan wadah plastik transparan yang seukuran gelas kecil, lalu tata cake di dalamnya. Penataannya bisa diurutkan dengan cake di bagian bawah, lalu tengahnya krim dan cokelat yang sudah dicetak berbentuk hati yang disusun di pinggir wadah plastik, lalu atasnya cake lagi, baru toppingnya cokelat putih yang sudah diserut!" Tomoyo tersenyum senang saat membayangkan dirinya memakan kue itu.

"Jadi, Sakura-chan pilih yang mana..?" tanya Tomoyo kemudian. Sakura berkedip bingung.

"Umm…. Aku juga belum tahu…. Semua yang dipilih Tomoyo-chan nampaknya lezat…." kata Sakura. "Tapi, akan segera kupertimbangkan! Pulang sekolah ini pasti aku sudah bisa memutuskan untuk membuat salah satunya!" kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah ini kita beli bahannya bersama-sama, yuk! Lalu kita latihan membuatnya, setelah itu besoknya baru kita membuat yang benar-benar untuk Syaoran!" kata Tomoyo, terdengar lebih bersemangat dari Sakura.

Sakura menatap Tomoyo, tersenyum lembut. "Tomoyo-chan…. Hari ini benar-benar ceria, ya…."

"Eh..?" Tomoyo terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Sebenarnya, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Tomoyo-chan terlihat agak murung, dan sedih. Tapi aku tidak bisa bertanya kenapa karena masih tidak yakin.." kata Sakura. "Tapi, hari ini Tomoyo-chan ceria sekali! Aku sangat senang melihatnya!"

Tomoyo tersenyum. "Iya.." katanya pelan. "Terima kasih untuk Kurogane." tambahnya dalam hati.

**

* * *

**

Selesai pelajaran terakhir, belum sempat guru yang baru saja mengajar di kelas itu benar-benar keluar dari kelas, Sakura sudah mengajak Tomoyo berbicara, terlihat tidak sabar.

"Tomoyo-chan! Aku sudah memutuskan! Aku akan membuat cake yang terakhir Tomoyo-chan sebutkan itu!" kata Sakura, terlihat senang sekali. "Ayo, kita beli bahannya! Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar!" kata Sakura lagi.

Tomoyo tersenyum seperti biasa. "Baiklah, tapi aku ke kelas Kurogane dulu, ya! Aku bilang dulu kepadanya kalau hari ini aku tidak langsung pulang!" kata Tomoyo, berlari kecil menuju ke kelas Kurogane yang ada di lantai 4.

_Tap.. tap.. tap…_

"Kuro–"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong lagi padaku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Eh..?" Tomoyo sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara itu dari kelas 3-1. Suara berat itu, tidak salah lagi, suara Kurogane.

"Apa, sih.. Kuro-tan..? Wajahmu jangan seperti itu, dong.. 'Kan seram~"

"Kau tahu apa maksud mereka dan hanya diam saja..! Kenapa kau lakukan itu!"

Kali ini hening sejenak.

Tomoyo pun memutuskan untuk mengintip ke dalam dari sela-sela pintu kelas 3-1 itu. Di dalam ruangan kelas itu hanya ada Kurogane dan Fai. Kurogane yang terlihat marah dan Fai yang hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lalu.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis-gadis itu, kan? Itu bukan salah mereka–"

"Dan hal itu juga bukan salahmu, bodoh!"

Fai mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kurogane, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukaimu sedikitpun!" kata Kurogane tegas. "Hari ini aku akan bersama denganmu sepanjang hari, untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu mereka akan muncul hari ini. Dan mulai besok, bersikaplah tegas kepada gadis-gadis itu, kau mengerti!"

Fai tersenyum. "Iya… Terima kasih, Kuro-sama.."

Walaupun tidak begitu mengerti permasalahan yang Kurogane dan Fai bahas saat itu, tapi Tomoyo sudah cukup terkejut melihat mereka berdua. Melihat tatapan Kurogane kepada Fai, tatapan yang sangat penuh makna, tatapan yang tidak pernah Kurogane tunjukkan padanya. Dan senyum Fai kali itu, begitu tulus.. berbeda dari senyum yang selama ini ia tunjukkan itu.

Sekali lagi, hati Tomoyo tercekat. Tanpa sadar, air mata sudah menetes dari mata violetnya itu, sekali lagi.

**

* * *

**

"Ng…" Tomoyo memperhatikan blackforest cake yang ada di depannya, cake yang baru saja selesai ia buat. Hari itu tanggal 13 Februari, dan besok adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk menyerahkan kue tersebut kepada lelaki yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu. Tapi…

"Kalau kuberikan, apa Kurogane mau menerimanya, ya..?" pikir Tomoyo, membaringkan wajahnya di meja yang sama dimana ia meletakkan blackforest cake itu. "Lagipula… kejadian kemarin siang itu…. Bukti nyata kalau Kurogane….." Tomoyo menggantungkan pikirannya. ".. menyukai Fai-san..?"

Tomoyo menutup matanya. "Lalu… bagaimana denganku? Aku ini 'kan.. menyukai Kurogane.. Lalu akan diapakan perasaanku ini?" pikir Tomoyo lagi. Lama ia berpikir, sampai akhirnya ia tertidur dengan setengah berbaring di tempat itu.

* * *

Hari ini Tomoyo masuk sekolah seperti biasanya, tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda. Karena hari ini aura seluruh sekolah terasa manis, penuh cinta. Para pasangan tidak ragu-ragu menunjukkan kemesraan mereka saat sang gadis memberikan cokelat tanda kasih sayang untuk kekasihnya. Sambil berjalan, Tomoyo melirik ke arah tas karton kecil yang dibawanya. Di dalam tas berwarna merah itu terdapat kue blackforest mini buatannya semalam, yang telah dihias cantik dengan pita merah.

"Pagi, Tomoyo-chan!" sapa Sakura pada Tomoyo, dibalas dengan lambaian dari gadis manis itu. "Ah… bagaimana ini.. Aku jadi gugup! Apa aku nanti bisa menyerahkan hadiah Valentineku ini dengan baik, ya? Atau aku minta tolong pada orang lain saja untuk menyerahkannya?" kata Sakura, bingung.

Tomoyo tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja harus kau yang menyerahkannya, Sakura-chan. Dengan begitu, perasaanmu akan tersampaikan langsung kepada Syaoran.." kata Tomoyo. Wajah Sakura langsung berubah pink mendengarnya.

"I-iya… Benar juga, ya…." Kata Sakura pelan. "Aku akan berusaha! Terima kasih, Tomoyo-chan!" kata Sakura sambil memeluk Tomoyo yang sama tingginya dengannya itu. Tapi mata karamelnya kemudian tertuju pada tas kertas kecil yang dibawa Tomoyo itu. "Tomoyo-chan… ini…."

Tomoyo mengangkat tas kertas itu. "Hadiah Valentine." jawabnya singkat. Sakura terkejut.

"Eh, apa? Tomoyo-chan mau memberikan hadiah Valentine? Kepada siapa!" tanya Sakura, menatap Tomoyo penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Tomoyo mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura, memberi tanda kalau hal ini adalah privasinya dan ia ingin hanya ia dan Sakura yang tahu. "Kurogane." katanya kemudian. Sakura lebih terkejut lagi, sedangkan Tomoyo hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Tomoyo-chan menyukainya– maksudku.. kukira kalian hanya teman sejak kecil!" kata Sakura. Gadis berambut karamel itu pun tersenyum cerah. "Dia pasti akan sangat senang menerima hadiah Valentine dari gadis semanis dan sebaik Tomoyo-chan!" kata Sakura polos. Senyum Tomoyo sedikit memudar. Yaah…. Sakura memang tidak tahu apa-apa..

**

* * *

**

"Kurogane!" panggil Tomoyo sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Kurogane yang memang sudah menunggunya di belakang gedung olahraga sekolah, tidak lupa ia membawa kue blackforest buatannya itu. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu!"

"Tidak juga." jawab Kurogane datar. "Ada apa kau meminta kita bertemu disini..?"

Tomoyo tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan tas kertas berwarna merah itu kepada Kurogane. "Hadiah Valentine dariku.." kata Tomoyo. Kurogane pun menerimanya, seperti biasa yang ia lakukan setiap tahun semenjak mereka saling mengenal. "Itu aku yang membuatnya sendiri, jadi tolong diterima apa adanya, ya!"

"Kenapa hanya untuk menyerahkan ini kau sampai meminta kita untuk bertemu disini, sih..?" tanya Kurogane, sedikit mengintip isi tas kecil itu, yang seakan jadi semakin kecil saat dipegang oleh tangannya yang besar itu.

"Itu.. karena ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan…" kata Tomoyo, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kurogane. Dia pun menelan ludahnya, sebelum kembali menatap mata merah itu dalam-dalam, hanya saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu saja. "Aku…. aku menyukaimu, Kurogane!"

Hening mengisi tempat diantara mereka berdua. Yang ada hanya Kurogane yang terkejut sekaligus speechless dan Tomoyo dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ah.. Ng.. Tomoyo, selama ini kau kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, jadi... aku…" Kurogane kembali kehilangan kata-kata.

Tomoyo mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan senyum cerah yang mengejutkan Kurogane. "Aku tahu, kok!" kata Tomoyo. Ekspresi itu seharusnya tidak ada di saat ia baru saja ditolak seperti itu. "Aku sudah tahu kau akan menolakku, karena itu aku ingin mengucapkannya agar setidaknya hatiku menjadi lega….." katanya, meletakkan tangan kecilnya di dadanya.

"Tomo–"

"Aku bahkan sudah tahu siapa orang yang Kurogane sukai!" kata Tomoyo, memotong perkataan lelaki itu, membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"B-bicara apa, sih? Aku tidak punya siapapun yang kusukai, tahu!" kata Kurogane, berusaha membela diri, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit memerah itu.

Tomoyo tersenyum jahil. "Kalau tidak keras kepala, bukan Kurogane namanya!" kata Tomoyo. Lagi-lagi Kurogane hanya menggumamkan kata 'huh saja. "Tapi…. Tidak jujur pada perasaan sendiri itu juga tidak baik lho…. Aku saja sudah jujur pada perasaanku. Masa' Kurogane mau kalah dariku?" tantang Tomoyo.

"Cih, siapa yang sudi kalah darimu!" kata Kurogane. Tomoyo tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus jujur! Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Fai-san!" kata Tomoyo. "Fai-san itu orang yang baik sekali, lho… Dan juga populer! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat dia bisa direbut orang lain!" kata Tomoyo. "Lagipula.. Fai-san juga pasti akan merasa sangat beruntung, disukai oleh seseorang seperti Kurogane.." katanya lagi.

Kurogane hanya diam, tidak menatap Tomoyo sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ya! Semoga berhasil!" kata Tomoyo sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari menuju ke gedung sekolah. "Seperti apapun keadaannya, aku akan tetap memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang yang kusayangi…" pikirnya dalam hati, sambil tersenyum.

Kurogane masih terdiam dan hanya berdiri disana. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang lelaki, Fai.

"Terimalah cokelat dariku ini, Fai! Setelah itu aku tidak akan memaksa lagi!"

"Aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah!"

"Kumohon terimalah cokelat ini!"

Fai terlihat kebingungan saat gadis-gadis itu memaksanya untuk menerima hadiah Valentine dari mereka. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya untuk hari ini, apalagi mereka-mereka yang hendak memberikan cokelat padanya itu rata-rata sudah punya pacar, tapi mereka lupa akan pacar mereka karena pesona seorang Fai D. Flourite.

"Terserah mau kalian yang membuatnya sendiri, atau apapun, yang jelas dia tidak akan menerima cokelat kalian itu!" kata Kurogane tiba-tiba, dari belakang Fai. Fai menoleh ke belakang tidak percaya, sementara gadis-gadis yang tadinya berisik sekali itu menjadi terdiam ketakutan saat melihat Kurogane.

Masih dengan tatapan marah, Kurogane pun menarik lengan Fai dengan kasar, dan membawanya berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

**

* * *

**

"Aduh, Kuro-puu.. Jangan tarik-tarik, dong! 'Kan sakit~" kata Fai berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat Kurogane yang sedang marah. Tapi Kurogane tidak langsung melepaskan cengkramannya, dan baru melepaskannya saat mereka berdua sampai di atap sekolah, hanya mereka berdua.

"Kau… kenapa kau tidak bersikap tegas pada gadis-gadis tadi, hah!" tanya Kurogane. "Kalau pacar-pacar mereka melihat hal itu, kau bisa dicelakai oleh mereka lagi, 'kan!" tambahnya, marah.

Fai mendudukkan dirinya, bersandar pada dinding. "Sudahlah, Kuro-myu…. Semuanya sudah selesai, kok….." kata Fai santai. Dia pun lalu meregangkan tangannya. ".. Walaupun sedikit melelahkan juga, sih.. Dari pagi banyak sekali yang memberiku cokelat.. Sampai di rumah akan kuberikan pada Chii, dan Yuui saja. Atau mungkin Yuui juga dapat cokelat yang sama banyaknya, ya? Ah… kalau begitu akan kuberikan pada tetangga saja, deh…." kata Fai, mengoceh tidak jelas.

Kurogane mendengus, dia pun lalu berjongkok di depan Fai, menatap Fai dengan mata yang terlihat masih marah.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh, kau tahu itu?" kata Kurogane. "Bagaimana kalau mereka itu berniat mencelakakanmu lagi?"

Fai tersenyum. "Kuro-pyon protektif sekali, yaa~" katanya jahil. "Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tenang-tenang saja, kok. Soalnya, aku punya penjaga yang kuat sekali di sampingku!" katanya sambil menepuk bahu kiri Kurogane.

Kurogane tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, atau tepatnya seringai-nya. Dia pun tiba-tiba menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu kiri Fai, tepat di sebelah leher jenjangnya, membuat lelaki bermata sapphire itu terkejut bukan main.

"A-apa yang–"

"Pinjam bahumu sebentar." potong Kurogane. Mereka pun terdiam seperti itu, Kurogane bisa mencium aroma vanilla dari rambut Fai, sedangkan Fai sendiri wajahnya masih memerah saat merasakan nafas hangat Kurogane yang bertiup di lehernya.

"Mungkin memang benar, kau punya penjaga yang kuat dan selalu ada di sampingmu." kata Kurogane, begitu pelan. Tapi karena dia berbicara di dekat telinga Fai, jadi tentu saja lelaki berambut pirang itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Fai…"

Fai tersentak. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Kurogane memanggil namanya.

".. Tutup matamu." sambung Kurogane. Fai terkejut mendengarnya, wajahnya jadi semakin memerah.

"A-apa, sih? Kenapa aku harus–"

"Kubilang, tutup matamu!" kata Kurogane tidak sabar. Fai pun akhirnya menurut, dan menutup kedua bola mata sapphire-nya perlahan. Sementara Kurogane kembali mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak Fai, menatap wajah menawan yang ada di depannya, wajah orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Masih menutup matanya, tiba-tiba Fai merasakan sensasi aneh di bibirnya. Begitu lembut, dan begitu hangat. Baru saja ia mau membuka matanya, tiba-tiba Kurogane sudah menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya di dinding, membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

Kurogane lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajah Fai, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, lidah Kurogane menjilat bibir Fai, memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya agar ia bisa meneruskan aksinya. Fai pun hanya pasrah, dan membiarkan Kurogane menelusuri mulutnya dengan lidahnya.

Setelah Kurogane merasa sulit bernapas, ia pun melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia hanya perlu sedikit tambahan oksigen, sedangkan Fai sudah tersengal-sengal karena kehabisan napas.

Tersadar, Fai segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, membuat Kurogane menatapnya bingung. "Apa yang kau.. lakukan..?" tanya Fai, tidak berani menatap mata Kurogane.

Kurogane menyeringai. "Menciummu, tentu saja." jawabnya santai. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kau tahu, selama ini aku… menyukai–"

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, tahu!" potong Fai, terlihat sangat terpukul, apalagi ciuman tadi total karena paksaan Kurogane.

Kurogane jadi sedikit merasa bersalah, kini ia tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya ditolak oleh orang yang ia sayangi. "Fai, kau–"

"Tapi….. aku senang.." kata Fai, kali ini menatap Kurogane langsung dimatanya. Saat itu Kurogane dapat melihat kesungguhan, sekaligus kebahagiaan yang tercermin di kedua bola sapphire yang sangat indah itu. "Aku senang… karena ciuman pertamaku adalah dengan Kuro-sama.." kata Fai, memeluk leher Kurogane.

Kurogane menyeringai lagi. "Kuharap itu berarti kau menyambut perasaanku."

**

* * *

**

"Tomoyo-chan! Kamu dari mana saja?" tanya Sakura saat Tomoyo kembali ke kelas.

"Aku tadi ada urusan sebentar.." jawab Tomoyo. "Cake-nya sudah kau serahkan pada Syaoran?" tanya Tomoyo santai, Sakura tersentak kaget.

"I-iya, sudah….." wajah Sakura kembali memerah, nampaknya banyak sekali hal yang ingin diceritakannya pada Tomoyo sampai keceriaannya terlihat meluap-luap. "Tadi Syaoran-kun menerimanya! Dan ditambah lagi….. mulai hari ini kami jadian!" kata Sakura sambil memeluk Tomoyo senang. "Ini semua juga karena bantuan Tomoyo-chan! Terima kasih banyak!"

Tomoyo tersenyum, dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu. "Sama-sama. Tapi ini semua karena Sakura-chan sendiri, kok. Semuanya karena keberanianmu yang telah menyerahkan hadiah Valentine itu kepada Syaoran, dan juga 'cinta' yang kau bubuhkan ke dalam cake itu!" kata Tomoyo jahil, membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah saat ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kemudian. "Sudah menyerahkan hadiahnya pada Kurogane-san? Lalu apa reaksinya? Apakah sukses?" tanyanya lagi, antusias.

Tomoyo hanya tersenyum manis. "Sukses, kok!" jawab Tomoyo senang. Dia pun sedikit melirik ke bawah, ke arah gerbang sekolah, dimana seorang lelaki bertubuh besar sedang berjalan bersama lelaki berambut pirang. Mereka berdua tersenyum, senyum yang sangat hidup dan tulus. "Sukses sekali." lanjutnya kemudian, tersenyum lembut pada pasangan kekasih yang ada di sana.

_**Owari.**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Gyaaaa! Lebay! Lebay! Kenapa saia nggak bisa berhenti bikin penpik lebay, siiiiiih…? *frustasi***

**Entah kenapa saia jadi suka sama Tomoyo semenjak liat dia di negeri Piffle.**

**Habis, baik Tomoyo yang di Jepang ataupun Tomoyo yang di negeri Piffle, keduanya adalah sosok gadis yang manis, seorang **_**leader**_** yang baik, berbakat dalam banyak hal, baik terhadap semua orang, dan yang terpenting, nggak lemot, nggak lembek. Saia suka itu! =D**

**Walaupun saia berpikir KuroTomo itu manis, tapi saia tetap cinta KuroFai!**

**Saia nggak ada maksud membanding-bandingkan kok, pokoknya semua pair yang ada di TRC itu KEREN! =D I love it!**

**Many thanks for CLAMP that have created Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, and those really-really fantastic characters; Kurogane and Fai, for TRC series, doumo arigatou gozaimashita! *sok Inggris ah***

**Review?**


End file.
